


What You Own

by cutiepie_0126



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Bottom Mark - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, exhibitionist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiepie_0126/pseuds/cutiepie_0126
Summary: Maureen rushes out and leaves Mark a mess for Roger to take care of. Do I need to say anything else?





	What You Own

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NSFW, please let me know what you thought.

It was fucking hot. A mid-July day and their shithole appartment’s air-conditioning had bust. Collins had gone to the city for the weekend and Roger didn’t have the money to pay for repairs so they were stuck in the sweltering heat with the exception of a fan that Maureen was considerate enough to bring over. Roger sprawled himself out, shirt on the floor. His back was sticking to the faux leather and the cool air from the fan was hitting him smoothly. 

A door slammed, jolting the almost asleep man. “This isn’t your damn appartment, treat it with respect.” Roger shouted, not bothering to get up. He leant his head back, dangling off the arm of the couch. Maureen was in a skin-tight outfit with thigh-high heeled boots to match. Her frizzy mess of hair was calmed into a sleek ponytail that rode high on the back of her head, makeup making her eyes look huge on her face.  
“Sorry, honey! Mimi and I want to pregame her preformance,” She was clicking her way towards the door.   
“You don’t live here!” Roger reminded her as she pulled the door open.   
“Oh, honey,” she called. “Tell Pookie that I won’t be home tonight, so he shouldn’t wait up for me.”   
“Didn’t you just,” She slammed the door before Roger could finish his sentence. He groaned.   
“Stop slamming the damn doors, Maureen!” He shouted after her before muttering to himself. Why couldn’t she talk Mark before she left instead of making him get up? Roger was comfortable.   
He drug himself up, wiping the persperation that was beading at his hairline.   
Roger trudged down the hall, the floor groaning under his weight. He turned, looking at the photo that was tacked next to Mark’s door. It was of the group of them: Angel, Collins, Maureen, Joanne, Mark, Roger, and Mimi. They were sweaty despite the cold air they were breathing, covered in sparkles that he swore still hadn’t come out of his hair. New Years Eve. He always felt a wave of emotions when he saw that photo. It was getting easier as the year went on.   
Roger raised his hand to touch the picture but let it fall and hit the door with a dull knock. Then he knocked twice more.   
“Hey, Pookie,” his voice was sing-song like Maureen had said it.   
Silence.   
He knocked again. “Mark,”   
Silence.  
That was weird. Mark was almost obsessive about his room. If he was in there, he would have opened up unless he was in the middle of his “creative-process”.   
He knocked one last time.   
Silence.   
“I’m coming in, Markie.”   
Roger paused, listening if there was any rustling.   
Silence.   
Mark would have moved if he had heard him. Maybe he was asleep.  
Roger pushed the door open.

 

Mark was NOT asleep.   
Quite on the contrary, Mark’s doe eyes were round on his flushing face.   
Roger let his eyes take in the whole scene. Mark- shy little Mark who reeked of virginity- was tied up with a soft red polyester rope- completely naked. His thin wrists were bound to the headboard, but the rope trailed down the flushed boys pale chest and-  
Roger followed the rope down Mark’s body, holding the smaller boy spread-eagle and helplessly open. The roping was done expertly with a delicate hand. Roger glanced upward at the ballgag that was keeping Mark quiet.  
“Damn, Cohen.” Roger closed the door behind him, and looked at the boy. The smaller boy’s face was bright red and his eyes were filming over with tears of embarrasment. Roger rubbed a hand on his neck, letting his eyes roam. “Never knew that you’d let Maureen use you like this.” He sat on the corner of Mark’s bed, trying to hide his growing erection.   
Damn, that was hot.   
Mark tilted his head back, squeezing his eyes shut. A stray tear slipped down his cheek and Roger tapped his thigh. That made him jump-as much as the rope allowed- and look up at Roger.   
“Want me to help you, Mark?” Roger’s voice was deep, lust bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He repressed the want.   
Mark nodded feverently. Roger stood up, bending over the boy’s face. His cool hands slid behind the blond’s head. He unclasped the ballgag, pulling it out of Mark’s mouth with a semi-obscene pop.   
‘Fuck,’   
“I’m sorry.”   
“That was hot.”   
Both boys spoke, and Roger put the gag down.   
Mark eye lit up.   
“What?”   
Roger swallowed, looking away. Right at his best friend’s cock wrapped up like a damn present. Fuck.   
“I just-,” Roger looked at his feet- it was too hot for shoes- and shook his head.   
“Fuck, Roger, please,” Mark strained against the restraints, looking up at the taller boy. Desperation was rolling off of him in waves.   
“Why’d Maureen tell me to talk to you?” Roger thought aloud. “If she left you tied up, alone... Did she do that on purpose, Markie?” A teasing tone invaded Roger’s voice as he grew in confidence. He looked up, using a soft hand to trail the red rope. “Tell me.”   
“Roger,” Mark was breathless.   
“Yes?”   
“Fuck- she was tired of me whining about it, shit,” He stumbled over his words as Roger ran his finger over an intrested nipple.   
“About what?” Roger raised his eyebrows, tweaking the nipple. Mark arched his back, whimpering and squeezing his eyes shut.  
“I don’t know.”   
“Mm, I don’t believe you. Tell me the truth.”  
“I don’t-.”  
“Mark,”   
“About how I wanted you to use me, fuck, I’m sorry.”   
Roger silently gauged the boy, a light smirk gracing his lips. He bent down, lips brushing the smaller boy’s ear.   
“Why didn’t you just ask?”   
Mark shuddered, nipples perking up. Roger tweaked them again, demanding an answer. His cock was rubbing insistently against the seam of his jeans now.   
“I didn’t want to ruin our friendship,” Mark whimpered.   
“Can I kiss you?”   
“Please.” 

Mark’s lips were so soft and hot. Fuck. Roger groaned, glad he left his shirt off. He pressed into the kiss, hot and heavy. Lips, teeth, tongue.   
Roger pulled away, breathless.   
“Shit, Cohen,”   
“Please, Roger. I want you.”   
“Where?” Roger pulled back, hands quickly undoing his tie and yanking off his sweatpants and his boxers.   
It was just the two of them.   
“Do you have condoms?” Roger’s voice was rough and urgent. Mark bobbed his head, jesturing at the drawer beside them.   
“Kinky bastard,” Roger hissed, pulling out the condoms and lube. He tucked himself between Mark’s knee’s, looking down.   
Mark’s pale chest and hips and-God- his throbbing cock, were tied up. Roger trailed the rope, down, down...  
His hand wrapped around Mark’s cock with finality. Mark let out a hoarse moan, melting into the touch.   
“Tell me something, Mark. Do you do this for Maureen? Just lay here all worked up and tied up? Until she comes home and unties you?” Roger pulled lightly at Mark’s cock. It was leaking precin, hard and almost purple from the strain. Roger swiped a thunb under the head and Make shivered.   
“Yes,” he whispered the response, grinding up into the hand.   
“Good boy.”   
Mark moaned at the praise.   
“What do you want me to do to you?” Roger purred, leaning up, lips against the smaller boy’s soft ear. One hand pulled his cock and one tweaked his hard nipple. “Tell me.”  
“Fuck!” Mark cried out, wrist yanking against the rope.  
“Come on, baby.” Roger kissed Mark’s cheek, gentle.  
“Shit- I want you to fuck me so hard into the mattess I forget who I am, please, please, please...”   
Mark’s cry reverberated in the room and Roger’s cock got harder.   
“Yeah?”   
“Please.” 

Roger flipped the smaller boy over, twisting the ropes around his wrists. He hastily untied the ones around his ankles, shoving the youngger boy’s legs farther apart. He bent down, kissing the curve of his ass. “You want this?”   
“Yes, fuck, yes!”   
Roger tore open the condom, stretching it down his length. It throbbed at the touch. Fuck, it’d been a while. He rolled into the sensation once, twice, then pulled away. He popped the lid of the lube, putting an ample amount on his fingers.  
“I already stretched,” Mark cut him off, burying his face into his pillow.   
“What?” Roger pulled back. That was a picture that he would pay to see- Mark fingering himself like a desperate slut, scissoring himself open while wantonly begging for the older boy to fuck him open.   
“I did it myself, please, just fuck me.”   
Roger rubbed the cold lube onto his cock, pressing the tip to Mark’s fluttering hole. It was photoworthy and completely obscene. Roger pressed slightly, watching the hole take him. Mark whined.   
“Please don’t tease,” his voice was weak.   
“Okay, baby.”   
Roger shoved his cockhead against the hole, and it slid in. He pressed in, fuck, Mark was tight. So fucking tight.   
He slid in, circling his hips, down to the base. Mark whimpered, pushing back against the intrusion.   
“More, more, more, more,” a mantra started spilling out of his lips.   
Roger pulled back, almost completely out, and then slammed back in.   
Mark screamed in pleasure and Roger did it once, twice, three more times, before settling into a steady pace. He pleaced a sweet kiss on the smaller boy’s neck, pounding into his tight heat. He fucked the smaller boy, tweaking his nipples again, harshly. Mark cried out, fisting his pillow.   
“Harder, fuck, please.”   
Roger slammed back in, obeying. He pistoled his hips- fast and hard. Mark screamed in pleasure, the cockhead finally curving and hitting his spot. Roger bit back a smirk and angled himself so he hit it with every thrust.   
It didn’t take long for Mark to began crying out, “Close, close,” and for Roger to meet his cry with speed. He closed anhabd around Mark’s leaking cock, pulling harshly.   
Neither man lasted much longer. Mark shot hot spurts of cum over Roger’s hand and the sheets. He clenched tightly around Roger’s cock, which desprately began filling the condom with his hot cum. Roger sighed, both of them sagging a bit as he pulled out.   
He tied off the condom and tossed it in the bin next to the bed. He leaned back up, nimbly untying the smaller boy. Mark sunk into the bed, boneless. Roger sunk next to him, cuddling into him.   
“We should shower,” Roger began, trailing off.   
“Not now. We should sleep.” Mark curled up, wrapping the taller boy into a hug.   
“You make a convincing argument.”   
They both dozed off, only to awake later to Maureen’s soft giggling.


End file.
